vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagome Higurashi
Summary Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ, Higurashi Kagome) is the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era miko, Kikyō, and the main female protagonist of the series InuYasha. She was born in modern Japan as a teenager and was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her fifteenth birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time. They emerge in the feudal era, where the demon extracts the newly reborn gem from Kagome. Kagome accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan. Together with the hanyō Inuyasha, she had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. At least Low 7-B with purification arrows Name: Kagome Higurashi Origin: InuYasha Gender: Female Age: 15 (beginning of series), 18 (end of series) Classification: Human, High-School student, Reincarnation of Kikyo, Miko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman combat speed and reactions, Immense Purification Abilities, Immense Spiritual Powers (Reiryoku), Can bypass shields and barriers, Deflection, Telepathic Abilities between Incarnation and Reincarnation, Enhanced Kyūdō Skills, Enhanced Eyesight, Jewel Detection, Can see ghosts and spirits, Can sense auras and the presence of evil, Spiritual Attacks, Spiritual Aura, Time Barrier/Shield, Sacred Barriers, Can travel through the Bone-Eater's Well, Limited Possession, and potentially a number of different haxes (Via the Shikon no Tama) Resistance to some spells, illusions and Time Stop Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. At least Small City level against demons & evil spirits with purification arrows (Caught up to Kikyo by end of series) Speed: Athletic Human movement speed with at least Supersonic+ combat speeds and reactions Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level physically. Likely Small City level against demonic & spiritual attacks via her purification powers (via power scaling from Kikyo) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with purification arrows. Standard Equipment: Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa, Sacred arrows, Shikon no Tama Intelligence: When she is involved in battles, Kagome uses her knowledge to the fullest and analyzes the situation to the best of her ability. Even when she is backed into a corner, Kagome figures out solutions and dares to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, hates to fight, Shikon no Tama brings despair and misfortune to whoever possesses it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sacred arrows: Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows, which allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces, break through barriers, destroy spells, and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel. * Arrows of Purification: When Kagome infuses her intensely strong spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. * Enhanced Kyūdō Skills and Reflection: Kagome uses a basic short bow as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. * Sacred Wind Scar: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. * Sacred Backlash Wave: This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Priests Category:Bow Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Married Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Chi Users Category:Morality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7